


Is this love?

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Dogs, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Dog Keith, Dog shiro, Doggy Style, Hurt Lance, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lance forget how to love because of what happens in the pass, M/M, Mpreg, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective shiro, Rape Recovery, Self-Harm, Sex Toys, Space Mom Allura (Voltron), alpha shiro, beta hunk, beta pidge, dog hunk, dog lance, dog pidge, protective keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:37:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7938364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance gets raped while getting ready for bed (this is when he was on earth) ,one of the boys have been stalking lance (of course lance doesn't know) till one day the boy , decides it's time , before he can make lance pregnant hunk comes in the room and helps lance out by beating the shit out of the boy and hunk tries to help lance recover , until the day lance meets Keith and shiro , will he learn how to love again? ( I'm bad at summaries T^T)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is this love?

**Author's Note:**

> ~I'm really bad at stories but here you go , a piece of my (shit) work , p.s. Plz no hate cuz I get really conscious about it ,thanks  
> <3

Lances pov 

Ugh why is training with Keith so exhausting but hot at the same time, when he was fighting those training robots he looked so hot when he was sweating oh god when he took of his shirt I just couldn't stop imagining him on top of me and him sweating while he's fucki-,Oh my god lance stop he's dating shiro. I already know they're alphas but I never understood why they would date , I mean I think it's alright for alphas to date but who's the top and bottom? How could they have kids or how do they fu- , stop right there lance , I guess I should take a shower, all that training made me all sweaty and gross. 

Huh? My bedroom door is stuck!?!? Fuck ... Should I tell shi- " hello lance" oh god please don't be shiro please don't be shiro please don't be sh- it's shiro " oh hey shiro! How you doing ?" "im doing great , but what are you doing outside your room" oh god that voice it's so sexy , what if one day shiro is in bed with me and Keith as they're both fucki- " lance , You okay?" " huh? I'm fine!! Don't worry about me" God I bet I look so stupid right now " oh okay? But I was walking down the hall and saw you In front of your door, care to tell me why ?" " oh well , you see i just got back from training with Keith, and I wanted to take a shower but the door is stuck " 

" hmmm I see " his thinking face is so hot but I bet he's sex face is even better , don't even get me started on Keith , he's face when he's training is the hottest , shiro and Keith fucking him dogg- " -ance, LANCE " "AH ! Shiro don't scare me like that !" " I was calling your name for quite a while " " oh sorry about that" he's such a fucking idiot, " anyways I could go ask pidge if she can fix the malfunction for you " , " That would be great! Thanks shiro " " no problem lance , just get help next time " 

" Okay lance so I fixed your bedroom door but if it happens again come get me " , " Sure thing pidge!". Finally I get to shower and wash all this nasty sweat.

Wow ! Who knew showers after training felt so good!,*Yawn* " i guess all that trainging with Keith was exhausting " , mmmmm finally a nice and soft bed .

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm really bad at this whole character shit , but It gets better (that's a lie) so plz no hate cuz I already have enough shit at home and school


End file.
